


What are you keeping?

by sanaiya



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Secrets, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaiya/pseuds/sanaiya
Summary: George has been hiding something from his friends for a long, long time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	What are you keeping?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time actually writing any fanfiction. Honestly just got this idea in my head and now I have to write it down. Don’t judge too hard lol

George’s stomach hurt SO badly from how hard he was laughing. 

Sapnap, Dream, Quackity, Karl and George had just finished another round of Rap Battles in Jackbox that consisted of the most lewd, vulgar, and disgusting jokes. None of them were streaming which allowed them to go all in, and it was only getting funnier as the rounds continued. 

“HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO RHYME HEAT WAVES WITH GREEN SLAVE?” Dream yelled, clearly wearing a smile on his face. 

All five of them burst out into breathless laughter, George and Sapnap laughing the hardest. It took them all nearly 3 minutes to fully calm down and able to speak again.

“Oh god. I don’t know dream, I don’t know” George said whilst clutching his stomach. 

“We really need to play this off stream more often, it’s way funnier when we don’t have to hold back.” Quackity says.

“Yeah, but it’s also funny seeing the fan reactions. Also I like beating all of you in front of thousands of people.” Dream replies. George could hear the smugness in his voice, making him smile. 

“Yeah, we know. Egotistical asshole.” Sapnap replies. 

All of them chucked softly, knowing the night was coming to an end. 

“Alright, that was fun guys but I have to go sleep. I’m so fucking tired.” Karl says.

“Yeah same. Gotta go to George’s Mum’s house.” Quackity replies and promptly leaves the call. 

“Why is Quackity so obsessed with my Mum?”

“Why wouldn’t he be dude, she’s so hot.” Sapnap teases. 

George quite frankly had enough of this talk involving his mother. “Ugh. Ive had enough of you guys. Goodbye.”

George then left the discord call, taking off his headset and placing it down in front of him with a heavy sigh. He sat back in his chair for a few seconds, closing his eyes and reveling in the few stolen seconds of silence. Then the familiar feeling after leaving a call began to creep back in- George always mentally compared it to the feeling of leaving your friends house after a sleepover. Thinking of the laughs, wishing they didn’t have to end. 

But they always did, eventually. 

George really couldn’t complain though. He had friends who were willing to talk with him practically whenever. He knew that was a rare thing not a lot of people had, and it was something he should cherish. 

George looked out his window, noticing the beads of rain from the dreary London weather slowly drip down until they reached the edge of his windowsill. He stayed like that for a few seconds until he heard a familiar tone come from his computer. Swiveling his chair, he noticed it was Dream who was calling him. George contemplated answering it, knowing he was a bit tired, but eventually clicked the accept button. 

“Hey” Dream says as soon as George picks up. 

“What do you want Dream?” 

“Woah woah, enough with the attitude Georgie. I just had a question about the plug in for the video.” Dream says. 

George rolls his eyes with a smile and opens up his code. “Okay, what’s the problem?”.

Dream takes a second to reply. “There’s no problem actually.” Dream says with an obvious grin. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

George stares at the screen before sighing, but is grateful. It was almost as if Dream knew George didn’t feel like being alone. 

“Thanks actually. I was gonna be bored without someone to stare at my wall with.” 

“Why were you gonna be staring at your wall?” Dream says with a hint of concern in his voice. 

“No reason. Just one of those nights, I guess.” 

George knew he didn’t open up to his friends enough. It just wasn’t something that came easily to him. He was often perplexed by how easily his friends were able to ask for help when they needed it. It wasn’t that George was too proud or anything. In fact, he would call himself the opposite. But no matter how much he struggled, no matter how much something bothered him, he couldn’t bring himself to talk about his own struggles. It seemed redundant, so he just never did it. 

But this wasn’t a moment that necessitated George opening up to Dream- He was simply drained after spending the day laughing with his friends. 

“Yeah I get that. Wanna sleep call together?” Dream asked. 

George thought about it and ultimately decided he would benefit from being with someone rather than moping alone in his bedroom. 

“I would like that, actually.”

“Okay, lemme just switch to my phone.”

While Dream was switching devices, George thought about how grateful he was to have friends who knew him so well. 

Before reminding himself that his friends really didn’t know him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah again never written anything before but hope this goes somewhere good!


End file.
